


Worth Fighting For

by YappiChick



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Spoilers for Episode: The Brave and the Bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m afraid I’m losing myself and all that will be left is that...monster that Waller made me become.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I have a thing about female characters giving Oliver a smack on the head (figuratively) to give him a clue how to act around Felicity.

Johnny wasn’t there when she woke up again.

Before she opened her eyes, Lyla knew that she wasn’t alone in her hospital room. Years of training allowed her to sense another presence in the room, but knew it wasn’t Johnny. The person was too far away; her soon-to-not-be-ex-husband had barely left her side since she came out of surgery.

She breathed deeply, trying to figure out who would be in the room with her. Any security detail from ARGUS would be positioned outside, but after yesterday’s attack, she didn’t have much convinced that security couldn’t be breached.

Still, she refused to be frightened; Harkness had been taken away by ARGUS agents the night before. She slowly opened her eyes.

And relaxed.

She saw the back of Oliver’s head; he was looking out the window, watching the sun rise.

“Johnny got you on guard duty?” Her voice sounded tired and weak; she hated that.

His smile was soft as he turned around to face her, but she noticed concern in his eyes. She wondered if something had happened, but quickly dismissed that idea; Oliver Queen wasn’t one to give smiles if the situation was dire.

“Something about the ARGUS agent reaching his dirty diaper quota. Digg said he’ll be back with Sara a little later this morning. Personally, I think he just missed seeing her.” He moved to stand next to her bed. “How are you feeling?”

She reached up and carefully touched the bandage. The thick bandage had been changed since she had last seen Johnny and underneath the haze of painkillers, it burned and ached. She pasted on a smile. “Like I’m lucky to be alive. I’m sure you’re familiar with that feeling.”

While she had never seen Oliver shirtless -- a _major_ distraction, Felicity would say -- she knew his rather extensive medical file. She knew what he had suffered while under Waller’s watch and on Lian Yu. She often wondered how he managed to survive everything life had thrown at him.

But, now looking at the circles under his eyes, she wondered how well he was really doing.

He shrugged. A troubled look passed over his face again.

“You look like you have something on your mind.” She didn’t ask him if he wanted to talk about it; she knew if he wanted to breach the issue, he would.

“Digg told me he asked you to marry him.”

She nodded, wondering where he was going with his line of thinking.

His eyebrows went down, his voice deepened. “And you said yes.”

“Well, we’re hoping for a different outcome than the last time.” She offered a small smile. He just stared at her. “If you’re concerned that Johnny will stop looking for the person who killed your friend--”

“I’m not.” But, he didn’t elaborate any further.

Lyla watched as he paced the room. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at her, then went back to looking out the window.

She just waited.

It took him the better part of five minutes before he walked back to her bedside. “Marrying him makes you vulnerable. Your enemies won’t hesitate to use your weakness against you.”

Lyla had heard those same words before, but not from him.

From Waller.

How many times had she heard Waller tell her, along with countless other operatives, that before she realized just how wrong she was?

“Amanda is right about some things, but others? Things of the heart? She knows  _nothing_ about them.” Lyla felt her pulse rise. Her chest where the boomerang hit her throbbed, but she ignored it. “I love Johnny. And I love our baby girl. That doesn’t make me weak. That makes me stronger because I have something bigger than ARGUS to fight for.”

He looked at her and pinned with her a look of sadness and confusion. “Aren’t you scared?”

To anyone else, except Johnny, she would deny it. She had looked death and evil in the face too many times to be spooked by it, she would say. But, this man in front of her deserved the truth.

“Of course I am, Oliver. But, I go to bed knowing that I’m doing my best to make the world a better place for Johnny and Sara.” She looked out the window. “I know what it’s like to try to do this without a cause or a purpose beyond the walls of ARGUS. Those years when Johnny and I were separated are some of the darkest times of my life.”

Lyla turned back to Oliver. “But then, Johnny contacted me and suddenly, I could feel alive again. And I knew right then and there that Amanda was absolutely wrong. Our marriage didn’t make me weak. He made me better. I would do anything for Johnny and Sara, and not just because of some orders that I got from Waller.”

Oliver looked like he almost believed her.

She pressed on. “Do you think I would have fought so hard to come back after this,” she gestured at her chest, “if I had nothing more than ARGUS to live for?”

He was quiet for a handful for minutes before he said quietly, “I’m afraid I’m losing myself and all that will be left is that... _monster_ that Waller made me become.”

She knew that fear, the almost paralyzing realization that the evil that threatened to overtake the world now resided within oneself. The only way to banish that darkness was a light. She had Johnny and she knew Oliver wasn't alone either. “Then let Felicity help you.” His head shot up, his eyes pierced hers. “Let her show you the man she sees. I promise you it's not what Waller made you become.”

He frowned, “It’s not that ea--”

“Easy?” She lowered her voice. “Yes, it is. If you let the people you love, love you.”

She didn’t know how Oliver would react, but a reluctant chuckle wasn’t it. "You sound a lot like Diggle. He's been pushing me to talk to her. That she would be happy being with me." He shook his head. "I'm having trouble believing that.”

She sat up a little higher, studying Oliver. "Johnny told me a little of what’s going on between the two of you. He’s worried. He doesn’t want you two to go through what we did. I don’t either.”

“Talk to her, Oliver.”

He didn’t reply; he just looked out the window again.

He stood there, not moving for a half hour while Lyla weaved in and out of sleep. A soft knock on the door woke her up completely. “I totally woke you up, didn’t I?” Felicity winced as she came walking into the room.

“You’re fine,” Lyla said.

“Then, in that case--” Felicity practically ran across the room to the side of Lyla’s bed. “Congratulations! John told me about the proposal -- awesome response by the way -- and I might have already started looking at wedding trends for this year. Not that I’m taking over your big day or anything. It’s just…” She smiled. “I’m really happy for you two.”

Lyla grinned. “Me too.”

“We all are.” Oliver finally moved from his post at the window at the bed. He placed a hand on Lyla’s and squeezed it before letting it go. “Thank you.”

The trouble that had been in his eye had been replaced with something else: resolve. For the first time in months, Lyla had hope for Johnny’s friend.

Felicity looked at him, confused, but turned back to Lyla. “John should be here any minute. I just wanted to stop by before I head into the office. And if you need any help planning the wedding, I’ve already found several apps with that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I’m sure Johnny and I want to keep it small this time around.”

“As long as I’m invited, I’ll be there.”

“Johnny and I wouldn't have it any other way." Felicity's tablet beeped, causing the blonde to frown. “That’s my reminder that I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry.” She looked at Lyla. “If you need any help with Sara, let me know.”

“I will.”

Felicity turned and walked out of the room. Lyla gave Oliver a “what are you still doing here?” look. He muttered something that sounded a lot like, “You’re worse than Digg” but he left the room with that resolved look on his face.

Despite her best effort to stay awake until Johnny and Sara came back, she felt her eyelids getting heavier. She wasn’t sure how long she had drifted off, but it couldn’t have been long because she was still alone in her room.

Or almost alone.

Felicity was standing by her bedside again, talking, unaware that Lyla was unable to keep up with what she was saying. “...don’t know what you said to him but whatever you did, worked. So you can tell John that he doesn’t have to play matchmaker anymore.”

Lyla focused on her for a second. It was then she noticed her smudged lipstick and slightly messy hair. Leaning against the doorframe, Oliver smiled.

“Well, now I’m really late so I really need to go. I just wanted to say thank you for giving Oliver the kick in the ass he needed. I mean, usually it’s John who is kicking his--”

“Felicity, don’t you have a meeting?” Oliver interrupted.

“Right!” She walked back to the door and took Oliver by the hand before planting a quick kiss on his lips and walking away. Just as they were leaving, Johnny walked through the door with Sara in his arms.

“Are they-- Did you--” Johnny pressed his lips together. “Do you _know_ how many times over the past few months I’ve been trying to get those two together?”

Lyla just smiled. Maybe her and Johnny wouldn't be the only ones with a happy ending.

 


End file.
